


Twenty Four Years

by newt_scamander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Day, Next Generation, james sirius is a baby just starting Hogwarts today, twenty four years after his father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not crying, you're crying. </p><p>Teddy Remus Lupin is a Hufflepuff and so am I!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote>





	Twenty Four Years

It had been twenty four years. Twenty four years since Harry James Potter laid eyes on the gleaming red steam engine, letters emblazoned in gold spelling out 'Hogwarts Express'. Twenty four years since he had met his two best friends and his beautiful wife. 

His journey on the train was over and finished, had been for seventeen years. His son's however, was just beginning. 

Actually, it had begun at 7:30 that morning when James screeched about his robes not being in his trunk. His scream roused his younger brother Arthur and his sister Lily. Ginny found his robes at the foot of his bed, where he'd left them, and mussed his hair. Then she went to make breakfast, leaving the boys and Lily to Harry's care. 

James prattled off all the items from his letter, Arthur inspecting his trunk to make sure they had been packed properly. Once they were sure, James shut the trunk and pulled Arthur downstairs for breakfast. 

Harry finished putting Lily's hair into her ponytail, they went downstairs as well. 

When Harry saw Ginny flicking her wand and conjuring the apple juice container from the refrigerator and filled the kids juice cups he couldn't help but remember how she'd looked the first time he'd seen her. All fiery red hair, begging her mother for passage onto the train with her brothers. 

"What?" Ginny asked, noticing his stare. 

"Nothing. Just remembering when we met." He smiled fondly. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Sit down you sap." 

They ate breakfast, James asking questions he'd already asked only a million times, Arthur and Lily interjecting with their own. When they finished, Harry went up to get the trunk and James got his younger siblings to put their coats on while Ginny set the dishes about cleaning themselves. 

"In the car then." Harry smiled, using his sand to levitate the trunk down the stairs. "Do you have your owl?" He asked James. 

"No! He's upstairs." He hurried upstairs to get him, returning with a coal black owl. "What if I had forgotten Padfoot?" 

"We would've sent you a Howler and embarrassed you. Along with your owl." Ginny teased. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "We would've just sent him to you." 

James nodded. "Alright. Good." 

"In the car." Harry repeated, holding the door open. His three children hurried out, scooting under the floating trunk. "After you." He said as Ginny squeezed past. 

He magicked it into the back of their van, walking around to see his kids buckling up. 

A relatively normal drive to King's Cross, James was oddly quiet. 

When they arrived at the train station, Harry dropped Ginny, Arthur and Lily off at the front with the trunk, lowered inconspicuously from the car. He drove around with James in the back, peeking up at him. 

"What're you thinking?" Harry asked, rounding a bend to another row of parking spots. 

"Is it really that great? Am I going to do as well as you and Mom?" James asked. "What if I'm not in Hufflepuff? What if Teddy doesn't want his annoying little brother following him around? What if I don't make any friends?" 

Harry pulled into a spot and parked. "I thought it was incredible. You'll do great, you're very smart James. You'll be placed in the House that will make you do the best. Any House will be more than lucky to have you. And you know Teddy loves you. He won't mind at all. And you know you'll make friends." He said gently. 

James bit his lip, eyes flickering to his owl. "And you'll write me?" 

"As often as you like." Harry knew what it was like to not get mail and never wanted his son to deal with that. But he also didn't want to smother him. 

"Alright. Let's go." James said, pulling the van door open. He shouldered his black and yellow bag, a gift from Teddy in honor of his first day so he'd always have a bit of Hufflepuff with him, and pulled the owl's cage out through the door. Harry met him around the back of the car and pulled him close for a hug. 

They walked up to the station, spotting Ginny with her fiery red hair immediately. Once they arrived at the platform, Harry took Arthur and Lily by the hand, taking them through and leaving James to Ginny. 

Moments later they emerged. "Merlin!" James exclaimed, grinning at the bright red engine. 

Harry remembered feeling the same way, patting his son's head. "Incredible, isn't it?" 

Ginny smiled, taking the cart to the loading docks. Arthur looked up at his brother, smiling. "You'll be home soon?" 

"Of course." James nodded. "And I'll write you." 

"And me!" Lily insisted. 

"And you, Lily Luna." James promised. 

"Better hurry. Train leaves at exactly 11." Ginny said, returning to her son. 

James nodded, looking at his parents now. "I'll see you soon." He said, turning away. He walked a few steps and turned back around. "I love you guys." Their son walked back to them, wrapping an arm around both of them. 

"We love you too." Harry squeezed his arms around the boy, so similar to himself as a child. And yet better, in so many ways. 

"Write us and tell your House. You know they'll want to know." Ginny reminded. 

James nodded. "Alright. Of course." 

Harry James Potter watched as his oldest son walked onto the train, remembering just how he felt as he stepped on, twenty four years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying. 
> 
> Teddy Remus Lupin is a Hufflepuff and so am I!!!!!!!!


End file.
